


The Waiting Game

by fuzzyhamish



Series: STOCKING FILLS 2021 [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, BDSM, Dom/sub, Fanart, M/M, Service Submission, Sub Steve Rogers, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyhamish/pseuds/fuzzyhamish
Summary: I decided to fill this prompt with fanart! Please comment and share!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: STOCKING FILLS 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163204
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	The Waiting Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Feles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feles/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Feles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feles/pseuds/Feles) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> 1) DISCORD HANDLE: Feles#1036
> 
> 2) SHORT PROMPTS  
> \- Synesthesia  
> \- Poledancing  
> \- Service Sub Steve
> 
> 3) LONG PROMPTS  
> \- Tony is secretly an empath. When Steve is recovered from the ice, Tony feels a great sense of displacement, shock and grief, and goes to find out where it came from. He brings Steve to Stark Tower and helps him acclimatise to the 21st century.  
> \- In the 40s, building model boats/planes was a relatively common hobby for children. Tony finds that out that it was one of Steve's hobbies as well. (OPTIONAL: They build a model Iron Man suit.)  
> \- Tony has a plan to make Steve finally notice him. When Natasha finds out, she wants in. (Pining Tony is great, but no wooby/idiotic/borderline harassing Tony please. I'm mostly thinking relatively confident Tony.)
> 
> 4) DNWs  
> \- Not Kink-related: Unhappy/Open Ending, No Powers AU, High School AU, Mermaids AU, Genderbending, Teacher/Student Relationship, Pets, Horror, Ghosts, Zombies, Mpreg, Underage, Cheating, Abusive Relationship and/or Non-Con in Main Pairing, Permanent Injury, Alcoholism/Drug Abuse (some recreational alcohol/drugs is fine), No Past Steve/Bucky, No Sam Wilson in a Major Role, Crossovers, Reader Insert, First Person Narrator, Poems  
> \- Kink-related: Pet Play, Daddy Kink, Age Play, Exhibitionism, Watersports, Scat
> 
> 5) LIKES  
> \- Not Kink-related: BAMF Tony, Extremis Tony, Business Man Tony, Protective Steve/Tony, Hurt Steve/Tony, Insecure Steve/Tony, Virgin Steve, Mutant Tony, Tony speaks Italian and/or Russian, Protective Nick Fury, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Avengers Family, Not-Really-A-Villain Iron Man, Civil War Team Iron Man, Hurt/Comfort, Angst with Happy Ending, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Touch-starved Character(s), Non-Sexual Intimacy, Truth Serum/Spell, Identity Porn, Fuck or Die, Sex Pollen, Second Person Narrator, Podfics  
> \- Kink-related: Dom Tony, Sub Steve, Top Tony, Bottom Steve, BDSM, D/s, Aftercare, Cockwarming, Handfeeding, Praise Kink, Edging, Overstimulation, Sensory Deprivation, Shaving Kink, Enemas, Bondage, Pain Play, Impact Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Breathplay, Fisting, Armor Kink, Non-Sexual BDSM


End file.
